bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Alley Cat Nyami
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860315 |no = 8167 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 141 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 82, 85, 88, 91 |normal_distribute = 30, 10, 5, 5, 30, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 82, 84, 86, 88, 90, 92 |bb_distribute = 20, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 20, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young Morokai thief from the land of Baldemar. Having lost both of their parents to war, Nyami and her sister were left to fend for themselves at a young age. Diminutive by Morokai standards, the little orphan Nyami was scorned and tormented by her very own kind. Life was not completely unbearable, however, as she still had her sister to rely upon on, but even that was taken away from her. She could do nothing but watch and cry as her sister was torn away from her by Azurai's slavers. With no one to rely upon but herself, Nyami had only two choices: grow stronger, or die. Learning to take advantage of her small size and speed, she became a thief as a means to survive, and in time became one of the most successful thieves in Baldemar. But for all the riches and treasures she came to possess, Nyami could not steal the one thing she truly desired: a place where she could truly belong. |summon = ...... He...Hellooo?... Go away...no? |fusion = Gifts from...strangers? Nooo... Not supposed to...trust strangers... |evolution = | hp_base = 3272 |atk_base = 1486 |def_base = 1131 |rec_base = 1278 | hp_lord = 4645 |atk_lord = 2051 |def_lord = 1617 |rec_lord = 1967 | hp_anima = 5237 |rec_anima = 1809 |atk_breaker = 2209 |def_breaker = 1459 |def_guardian = 1775 |rec_guardian = 1888 |def_oracle = 1538 |rec_oracle = 2204 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 320 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 140 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Twinkle Pawz |lsdescription = 20% boost to Atk & boosts critical damage |lsnote = 50% Critical multiplier |lstype = Attack |bb = Dark Paw |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, fully restores own BB gauge & boosts BB damage of all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% BB boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 860316 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 60123 |evomats3 = 60144 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 860034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Nyami1 }}